


The Lesser of Two Evils

by fredbassett



Series: Safe Shadows [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/pseuds/fredbassett
Summary: A seasonal chicken Lester has been trying hard to avoid finally comes home to roost.





	The Lesser of Two Evils

As meetings went, Lester had to admit that, so far, this had been one of the better ones. He’d actually managed to understand approximately 15% of Connor’s babble, Becker had displayed commendable restraint in the face of Danny Quinn’s latest assaults on his security systems and no one had thrown a tantrum on the subject of reports. All in all, it was an advance on last week’s meeting.

He glanced at the clock and started to shuffle the various papers in front of him back into a folder. “Thank you for your time, ladies and gentleman, if there’s nothing else…”

Abby leaned forward, an impish grin on her face that didn’t bode at all well for his once-orderly life. “Actually, there is something else we wanted to discuss.”

“I thought I’d made my views abundantly clear on the subject of ‘bring your pet to work’ day, Miss Maitland,” he said, favouring a pre-emptive strike. “Mr Temple manages to create quite enough mayhem without the addition of those hyperactive rodents.”

“It’s worse than that, guv,” Danny said, sporting an even wider grin than usual.

Lester raised one eyebrow. “You mean I’m going to be required to referee yet another debate on the subject of washing up – or lack thereof – in the recreation room?”

Connor wriggled in his seat, clearly having trouble containing his amusement. Lester was strongly tempted to point him in the direction of the nearest toilet. Jenny was giving him what could only be described as a pitying look, which didn’t bode well, either.

“It’s Christmas soon,” Abby announced.

Lester’s heart plumbed new depths. He wondered helplessly whether there was any prospect of getting away with nothing more than a Secret Santa. He’d been studiously avoiding the subject of Christmas for weeks now and had been hoping to continue in that vein. “Yes, I believe the festive season started this year at the beginning of October. Do feel free to drape a strand of tinsel over the ADD.”

“You’re not getting away with it as easily as that, James,” Jenny murmured.

“Yes, yes, all right. You can all leave early on Christmas Eve provided there is no risk to life and limb.” Lester snapped his file closed with what he hoped was an air of finality.

“What about a Christmas party?” Abby asked with deceptive innocence.

“I’ll compromise on the subject of a tree,” Lester said with what could probably have been described as indecent haste. “A small tree, no more than one metre tall. You may erect it in the atrium. I’ll even allow battery-operated lights – we have enough trailing wires as it is.” He paused for a moment for dramatic effect and then stated magnanimously, “See Jenny about obtaining funds from petty cash.”

“A Christmas party,” Abby said firmly. “A proper one, with food and drink.”

“And mistletoe!” Connor added with something approaching a smirk.

“There’s an EEC Directive on the subject of mistletoe, Mr Temple.”

“We could always go to a restaurant instead,” Abby said in a manner that could only be described as sly. “All of us.”

Lester barely suppressed a shudder. He considered it wholly unsporting of her to have deployed a trump card so early in the game. Office Christmas parties in restaurants were bad enough under normal circumstances, but when you added excitable scientists to the mix, telling war stories with added dinosaurs, there weren’t enough copies of the Official Secrets Act in existence to clean up the resultant mess.

Five pairs of amused eyes stared at him and Lester reflected with some sorrow on the unfortunate advances made by the previous government on the subject of employment protection.

“No mistletoe,” he said firmly, practising his best basilisk stare as he swept out of the conference room.

* * * * *

“There’ll be mistletoe, won’t there?” Lester sighed, slipping his jacket off and hanging it from the wardrobe door.

“Sheaves of it.”

“Stop smirking, Quinn. I shall hold you personally responsible if I see so much as a sprig of the bloody stuff.”

Strong hands took hold of Lester’s braces and tugged him backwards. “Stop moaning. It could have been worse.”

Lester gave the matter serious thought and then declared, “I am not wearing reindeer antlers. That is non-negotiable.”

“Bugger. Does that mean I have to take them back to the shop?”

“Give them to Temple.”

“How did you know I’ve drawn him for the Secret Santa? Did you rig the bloody draw?” There was a note of suspicion in Danny’s voice.

Lester rolled his eyes. “Oh course I rigged the bloody draw. What do you take me for? If I hadn’t, I might have ended up with Captain Becker and what the hell would I have bought him? A novelty gun-warmer?”

Danny chuckled and slipped his arms around Lester’s waist. “You’re a sly old fox.”

“Less of the old, Quinn. I’ve seen your personnel file, so claiming to be 39 won’t cut any ice with me.” Lester leaned back and allowed Danny to tug his shirt out of his trousers and start undoing his belt. “Do you think any of them have put two and two together yet?”

Danny nipped lightly at Lester’s earlobe. “Not yet, but they will when I snog you under the non-existent mistletoe.”

“I said…”

“…no mistletoe. Yes, James. By tomorrow the place will be dripping with it.”

A warm hand insinuated itself into Lester’s trousers and stroked his already half-hard cock. His new lover had spent the last two weeks assiduously learning all Lester’s sensitive spots and had worked out quickly that if he wanted a reaction, nuzzling at the small hollow behind his ear was a sure-fire winner.

Lester leaned back and let Danny continue to suckle at his earlobe. He’d had serious doubts about the wisdom of allowing himself to get drawn into a relationship with one of his employees, but Danny was not known for taking no for an answer and Lester had to admit that if anyone could take care of himself, Danny Quinn could.

“Do you want a gin and tonic or a blowjob?” The question was accompanied by teasing flicks of Danny’s tongue, which sent a very pleasant shiver down Lester’s back.

He sighed theatrically. “I’ve had a bad day in the office and have been the victim of staff harassment. Doesn’t that qualify me for both?”

Danny’s fingers squeezed Lester’s rapidly-hardening cock. “One extra-strength gin and tonic coming up.”

Five minutes later, wearing nothing more than a blue silk dressing gown, Lester wandered barefoot into the kitchen to find a large drink waiting for him on the table and Danny tipping a generous helping of fresh pasta into a pan of boiling water.

“Pesto sauce with added mushrooms coming up. Drink first, food second and a blowjob third, how does that sound?”

“Bloody marvellous,” Lester acknowledged. “I knew there was a reason I hired you.”

They ate in companionable silence then Lester loaded the dishwasher while Danny poured more drinks. They’d quickly fallen into a routine of spending at least two or three nights a week together at Lester’s flat, anomaly alerts permitting, and Lester had to admit that he enjoyed the company. Danny’s irreverent humour was an antidote to the stresses of a day spent managing a bunch of temperamental dinosaur-hunters and the ex-policeman’s steadfast refusal to take anything that life threw at him too seriously was refreshing, to say the least.

He also made an excellent gin and tonic.

* * * * *

While Danny showered, Lester sprawled out on top of the bed, propped up comfortably on the pillows while he sipped his drink.

“You can start without me, if you really want!” Danny called from the bathroom.

Lester grinned and tugged his dressing gown open. He ran his hand lightly over his cock and balls. By the time Danny wandered into the bedroom naked with his hair standing up in damp spikes, Lester’s cock was already heavy in his hand.

Danny sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed his lips over Lester’s. “You look good like that. I spent half of that bloody meeting imagining sucking you off.”

“Only half?” Lester commented archly. “I must be losing my touch. What did you spend the other half imagining?”

“Your arse stretched around my cock.” Danny swiped a mouthful of Lester’s drink, then bent his head and ran his tongue around the tip of his cock.

Danny’s tongue was cool on his hard flesh and it felt good. Lester leaned back, eyes closed, feeling more relaxed than usual at this time on a Friday evening. Danny took his time, teasing with his lips and tongue, running his fingers lightly up and down Lester’s cock and playing with his balls. For all the ex-policeman’s brash manner at work, he was a considerate lover and liked to take things slowly, drawing out Lester’s pleasure and holding him on the brink of climax until the remaining stresses of the day finally melted away.

Lester lifted his hips, thrusting up into Danny’s welcoming mouth. Danny chuckled and let the head of Lester’s cock slide over the roof of his mouth and into his throat. Gun-calloused fingers closed around the base his shaft and started to work Lester inexorably towards release. He tensed and tried pull away, but the gentle pressure of Danny’s other hand on his hip held him in place. Lester felt the warm rush of sensation rising through his body as his balls tightened and then he was coming down Danny’s throat as his lover swallowed and continued to suckle at his cock.

When Danny finally let his cock slip from his lips, Lester ran his hand through Danny’s damp hair and said softly, “Thanks.”

Danny grinned up at him. “Tell me to shut up if I’m talking out of turn, but I get the impression that a blowjob is still a bit of a novelty for you.”

For a moment, Lester was tempted to deflect the statement with a joke and steer the conversation into less personal waters, but he’d spent too long taking in refuge in sarcasm and was now making a genuine effort to be more open. He wanted more out of this relationship than just sex and if that meant letting his guard down occasionally, then it would be a price worth paying.

“My wife never like that sort of thing and my last boyfriend really disliked both the taste and the consistency. He said it was like swallowing snot. If he went down on me I always had to try not to come in his mouth. It became rather… inhibiting, shall we say.”

Danny kissed Lester lightly on the lips. “You can come in my mouth as often as you want.”

Lester looked up at him and smiled. “I’ll remember that next time a meeting is dragging on and I feel the need for a diversion. You’d look rather fetching on your knees in the conference room. I wonder if Temple would even notice?”

“He’d be too busy making cow-eyes at Abby. Have those two always been that bad?”

“Sadly, yes. I feel we may need to lock them in a stationery cupboard at this wretched party and refuse to let them out until the relationship has been consummated. It’ll serve them right for dreaming up that particular form of mass torture in the first place.”

“Not a lover of Christmas parties, then?”

“I would sooner spend the afternoon reporting to a House of Commons Select Committee.” Lester thought about it a moment more and then added, “Alternatively, a day spent wallowing in dinosaur dung would also be preferable.”

“That bad?”

“That bad. Now, before I lose the mood entirely, I believe we have another part of your afternoon fantasy to fulfil.”

Lester sat up, slipped the dressing gown off his shoulder and threw it over a chair before stretching out comfortably on his stomach, one leg drawn up slightly. Danny ran a hand lightly down his back and Lester could feel his lover’s hard cock pressing against his thigh. He heard the rustle of a condom packet and then the cap on a tube of lubricant being flipped open. A moment later, cool fingers trailed down between his buttocks and circled his hole.

“How do you want it?” Danny asked, nipping lightly at the back of Lester’s neck as he pulled him over onto his side.

Lester pushed back against the probing fingers. “Harder than usual,” he admitted. “I have a day in the office to forget.” He was still finding it somewhat hard to articulate what he liked, but Danny was a relaxed lover and his openness in bed was starting to rub off.

He felt the head of Danny’s cock nudging into position and pressing into him while Danny continued to kiss and nibble at his neck. A large hand on his hip held him in position as Danny steadily breached him. Lester breathed out slowly, adjusting to the penetration. It felt good as the thick cock stretched and filled him. Lester knew Danny was enjoying watching his dick pushing slowly into his body. When Danny was fully inside him he stopped and reached around Lester’s hips with one slick hand and took hold of his cock. It took Danny a little while to work him back to full hardness, during which Lester could only admire his lover’s self-restraint. Lester’s previous boyfriend had always tended to seek his own pleasure first during sex, forgetting that Lester was only rarely, if ever, able to come simply from being fucked.

When Danny was satisfied that Lester was sufficiently aroused, he started a series of long, deliciously slow thrusts, timed perfectly with the actions of his hand in a way that soon had Lester moaning quietly and begging for more. Danny nipped at the nape of his neck and obliged with a hard snap of his hips. A spike of pleasure shot straight through Lester’s cock as Danny nailed his prostate perfectly in a way that no one before him had ever managed to achieve.

“That’s pretty new to you as well, isn’t it?” Danny murmured.

“Always thought the whole prostate thing was a bit of a myth,” Lester said quietly.

Another deep thrust combined with the steady pressure of Danny’s fingers sent a shiver through Lester’s body, making his balls throb and his tip of his cock tingle. “Let’s dispel that myth, shall we?”

Lester felt Danny’s grip tighten on the base of his cock and then his lover started to fuck him hard, nailing his prostate on nearly every stroke. His cock was hot and heavy and in spite of his earlier orgasm, Lester was soon desperate to come, but Danny’s grip held him in check and all he could do was lie there and let Danny drive more pleasure into his already over-sensitive body.

“Danny…” he panted, pleading with his body as well as his voice.

He knew Danny was getting close now: he could feel his lover’s breath coming in short, shallow gasps and could smell the musk of his arousal. A moment later, Danny let go of Lester’s cock and pushed him over onto his stomach, rolling between his legs and taking the weight on his elbows as he continued to pound into Lester’s arse.

Sparks ignited in Lester’s body, flaring to incandescence and he knew that this time he was going to be able to come without a hand on his cock. He felt Danny withdraw, balancing on his arms until Lester’s hole had almost closed, and then he sank in again and set up an even harder, faster rhythm. Rational thought was driven out, replaced by an inexorable tide of pleasure.

Lester cried out sharply as his cock pulsed underneath him and he came. With a quiet gasp, Danny snapped his hips forward again then collapsed across Lester’s back, before pulling him onto his side again and cuddling him close.

Warm lips pressed against Lester’s neck and an amused voice murmured, “Now about those reindeer antlers…”


End file.
